Nuestra promesa
by Rinaloid
Summary: Por fin un mundo sin titanes, todos están felices, menos cierto sargento... ¿A qué se debe esto? Una propuesta, un lenguaje de las flores y un acepto... Riren, reencarnación. Este fic se tratará sobre reencarnación por mientras dejaré este pésimo resumen pero mientras avance la historia y tenga más material lo cambiaré, lamento tan mal resumen ;w;


**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe he venido con un nuevo fic, Riren, en esta ocasión si es yaoi nwn, aunque no sabría muy bien decirles cuando vendrá el shaoi y su lemmon ;/; esto es algo así como un experimento (?) ok, no ;n; **

**Advertencias:**

**-Si no lees el manga algunas cosas pueden resultarte spoiler, lea bajo su propio riesgo :D. **

**-Muerte de personajes**

**-Reencarnación **

**-Y por último sexys faltas de ortografía. ewe**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama porque o sino habría mucho shaoi y lemmon eme. **

**Aclaraciones: Este fanfic está inspirado en dos doujinshis, uno se llama "cásate conmigo" y "El lenguaje de las flores (acepto)". Estos doujins los pueden encontrar en la página de Facebook Shingeki no Homo 2.0;U; .No habrá fecha determinada de actualizacíon ;n; lo siento. Espero que les guste, y sin más que decir a leer.**

* * *

Era un hermoso atardecer, el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza llevando consigo unos cuantos pétalos de flores, desde que al fin habían podido acabar con todos los titanes, las murallas habían caído provocando que el viento entrase con más fuerza que antes, con más libertad.

A si es, al fin la humanidad estaba libre de esos dichosos seres, fue una ardua batalla, hubieron muchas muertes, muchos sacrificios, pero por fin ya podían vivir tranquilos, en paz, y todo gracias al sótano de Eren. Costaron muchas vidas el poder llegar a ese sótano pero cada vida perdida no fue en vano, ya que al fin la humanidad pudo avanzar todos los pasos necesarios, por fin podían ganar contra los titanes, en ese lugar ya casi en ruinas encontraron textos del doctor Grisha este enseñaba muchas cosas de los titanes que supieron aprovechar hasta el máximo…

A la lejanía se podía observar un hombre con unas cuantas heridas caminando hacía una lápida, aquel tipo tenía una herida en su ojo, provocando que este llevase un parche en él, tenía un brazo vendado, su otro brazo estaba sano y en este traía un abultado ramo de flores envueltas delicadamente con un envoltorio blanco adornado con unos cuantos listones rojos, aquel hombre tenía un rostro impasible, frío, parecía un muñeco sin emociones pero por dentro era un mar de ellas, sólo que él las sabía controlar, el las cargaba día tras día mientras veía a sus camaradas morir a manos de esas bestias, él estaba roto, pero tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien de su mocoso… Pero ¿Para qué servía controlarlas ahora? Si ya no tenía a su mocoso… la humanidad ya estaba bien, así que esta ya le daba igual…

El seguía caminando hasta que se paró frente de una lápida…

-¡Heichou! –Resonó es voz en su cabeza mientras lo recordaba sonriendo con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, tenía una linda corona con flores en su cabeza, aun recordaba ese día.

-Hey, Eren…-Hablo Rivaille mientras observaba a Eren ponerse una corona con flores que Historia le había obsequiado.

Estos dos estaban en un hermoso prado junto a los demás miembros del nuevo equipo de Rivaille, pero ellos atendían sus cosas dejando a estos dos solos.

-¿Si, Heichou? –Pregunto sonriente este.

-Cuando la humanidad triunfe…. Cuando al fin toda esta mierda termine… ¿Te gustaría… empezar una vida conmigo?-Pregunto este mientras se sobaba su nuca.

Eren soltó una gran sonrisa y asintió energéticamente… -¡Es una promesa!

Esos fueron unos hermosos momentos… pero todo fue antes de que la batalla final llegase…

.

.

.

Al fin quedaban los dos últimos titanes en pie, Eren y el titán simio. Estos dos tenían una ardua pelea, todos los miembros de la legión estaban exhaustos, intentaban encontrar aberturas en la forma de pelear del titán simio pero no encontraban ninguna, estaban todos con el corazón acelerado, estaban ansiosos de que todo eso terminara.

Eren estaba cansado pero mandaba golpes fuertes y certeros, estaba motivado, quería un mundo mejor para todos sus amigos y especialmente para Rivaille… así que estaba dando lo mejor de él e ese momento.

Los titanes de las murallas ya habían sido eliminados, solo quedaban grandes pedazos de rocas vacíos, Eren aprovecho eso y empezó a acorralar al titán hasta dejarlo cerca de esos grandes muros, mandaba golpes hasta la muralla y de paso golpes hasta el titán. Rivaille entendió ese gesto y en su mente grito un "NO" tomo su equipo tridimensional, y empezó a acercarse a esos grandes seres, pero fue muy tarde ya que esos dos ya estaban siendo aplastados por esos muros…

Mikasa se dio cuenta de la actitud del sargento, así que ella lo siguió y cuando casi es aplastado por unos pedazos de escombro que caían, Mikasa lo salvo, como antes él la había salvado a ella.

Todos miraban con curiosidad la escena, sólo se veía de la nuca para arriba de la cabeza de Eren y también la nuca del titán simio, así que en un último impulso Rivaille uso su equipo y se acercó rápidamente al titán simio y le dio una gran rebanada a su nuca, pronto vapor había empezado a salir de su cuerpo y desapareció. La gente grito de emoción, muchos llorando y abrazándose, al fin había terminado toda esa mierda… pero aún quedaba Eren o eso pensaban muchos. Rivaille inmediatamente se acercó al cuerpo de Eren titán y observo que más de la mitad de su nuca estaba aplastada, totalmente destrozada de inmediato hizo tajo en su nunca tratando de no herir a Eren, Mikasa lo ayudo, y al cabo de unos minutos tenían al cuerpo de eren en sus brazos… o parte del…

Eren tenía todas sus piernas aplastadas, por su boca brotaba sangre, y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-H-Hei…chou.. –Pronunció este mientras observaba al susodicho- A-Al fin… todo término…

Mikasa gritaba por ayuda mientras lloraba, Hanji de inmediato se paró junto a los chicos.

-Si Eren –Contesto Rivaille mientras tomaba una de sus manos y le besaba delicadamente- al fin estaremos juntos…

Eren intento sonreír- L-Lo siento… H-Heichou… pero no podré cumplir esa promesa –Escupió un poco de sangre- n-no siento… la mitad para debajo de mi cuerpo….y-ya no me quedan energías…-Cada vez susurraba más despacio, empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos- L-Los amo chicos… Lo amo h-heichou… fui feliz… gracias por todo…-Y así como ese susurro la vida de Eren Jaeger se extinguió…

.

.

.

-Ya ha pasado un mes Eren… y es jodidamente aburrida la vida sin ti mocoso… -Hablo Rivaille mientras dejaba el ramo de flores en la tumba de Eren- Sabes, realmente debería haberte dicho ese día lo que realmente te quería decir… "Cásate conmigo, mocoso, ¿Si?" pero no fui capaz de pronunciar esas palabras… Lo siento… pero sabes hay algo que nunca me cansaré de decirte… Te amo, Eren…


End file.
